Eyes Without Judgement
by SedoUmbra
Summary: The Grineer are out to destroy the Tenno. The Tenno must cast aside their judgement if the wish to neutralize the threat.. I own nothing, all rights go to Digital Extremes. Rated T but some parts may contain some strong language.
1. Chapter 1: The Broadcast

Chapter 1: The Broadcast.

Nyx was haggling with Darvo at the Strata Relay. "Come on, Nyx. I know you have more Credits than you let on."

"Darvo, why do you pretend to help us then charge us ridiculous prices for useless crap?"

"If it is just 'useless crap' then why do you wish to buy it?"

"It looked nice…I wanted to buy it as a gift."

"Oh, yes, I've seen the way you look at Volt." Darvo laughed. Nyx made a noise that was not dissimilar to a growl and stormed out. She was walking past the elevators and Oberon and Nekros were walking around the corner talking about their favourite weapons. She pushed between them and stormed on. She bumped into Volt on her next turn. She stopped.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry." Volt wasn't wearing his helmet. He had pale skin, short, messy, black hair and dazzling blue eyes. Nyx was infatuated. Volt chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He walked on. Nyx stood on the spot for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and the shuddered as she released it.

"Stupid woman. Nyx, control yourself." She to herself hissed quietly. She was still standing there when Darvo walked past. "Hi, Darvo." She said glumly.

"Can't talk – in a rush." Darvo replied and went to a door that required a key card to open. All Tenno and loyal associates had the key card but the Relay was also a hub for civilian activity. Nyx went to talk to Saryn. Saryn knew all about Nyx's thing with Volt, Nyx had confessed after Saryn told Nyx about her obsession with Ash.

Nyx knocked gently on Saryn's door. Saryn pressed a button and the doors slide open with a quiet hiss. Nyx walked in. All Tenno had identical rooms. They had a high-tech, large bed hugging the wall directly opposite to the door, a sink with a few plates and cups etc. They also had a mannequin for their Warframe and weapons when they weren't using them, but Saryn didn't use the mannequin. Her Warframe was a corner of the room and her weapons propped up on the wall beside it. Nyx took her helmet off as soon as she entered and let her shoulder-length, green hair roll down. Nyx had sea-green eyes and a petite face. "What's up, Nyx?" Saryn asked, her short, dirty-blonde, scruffy hair matching her bundled-up Warframe in the corner.

"I bumped into Volt." Nyx replied.

"Oooohhh." Saryn replied with a grin. "How was it?"

"I can't control myself, I feel like I'll just jump him next time I see him without his helmet."

"Well, why not? Grab him while he is young. Maybe he likes you but won't say in case you don't like him. Go ask him." Nyx nodded her head. "Now." Nyx looked up, Saryn was smiling at her. "Off you trot, bye! Have fun! Try not to…Leak everywhere."

"Harder than it sounds." Nyx replied with a new-found smile. She went out in search of Volt. When she found him he was play a card game with Rhino, Vauban and Limbo. Volt was sitting facing away from her, and Rhino was facing Volt. Limbo sat at the side of the round table. Rhino noticed Nyx first.

"Don't tell me a girl wants to play too?" He said before guffawing. "I'm just messin' wit' y'all." Volt turned around. Nyx noticed he wasn't wearing his Warframe. He was wearing knee-length cargo short and a sleeveless top.

"You can join in after this game if you want."

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"Actually, Volt, if it's OK with you I'd like to talk to you for a minute – privately." It felt weird for Nyx to call him, 'Volt' while he was out of his Warframe, because technically it was his Warframe that was called Volt, but she didn't know his real name.

"Yeah, sure." He turned back around to his group, "Fold." He put his cards down.

"You do realise, all of this money is mine?" Limbo said to the other 2 players as Volt and Nyx walked out. Rhino and Vauban sighed, they had played 8 different card games before this one and Limbo had won all of them. Limbo had made 2 million Credits and 20 Neural Sensors from playing.

"Ok." Volt said when they were outside. "What did you want to tell me?" Nyx thought this was weird, she hadn't said she was going to tell him anything, she said 'talk to'.

"It's taking a lot for me to say this. It's getting in the way of my free time, work and sleep, and I can't hold it in any longer. I am in love with you." Volt stared at her in disbelief for a few moments. He folded his arms and looked about for a few seconds. He unravelled his arms and turned his head around making sure no one was in ear shot.

"I am in love with you too."

"You are? Nyx asked.

"Yes I am, and I think guys know, or at least suspect. So…Prepare for teasing." Nyx smiled and wrapped her arms and around Volt's torso. Then an alarm sounded.

Lotus' voice rang out, "Tenno! This is an emergency Alert; please make your way to the control room immediately." This pre-recorded message was replayed constantly for 3 minutes until Ordis shut it off.

"Good you are all here." Said a voice once they had all arrived. It was the same voice as the Alert but this one was a live hologram. "We received an encoded message about 5 minutes from a Grineer broadcasting station in Phobos." Darvo can fill you in.

"That's what Nyx said." Rhino whispered in Volt's ear.

"Thank you Lotus." Darvo began. "After decoding the message I have come to a few conclusions: First this is not a Grineer sending the message, they are far too clever. Second you are going to be sent on a mission that will require your utmost attention. Third…I'm making even more money from finding you useful things."

"Wait, you fully decoded a message in 5 minutes?" Limbo asked.

"Well, uh, I say encoded. It was sent backwards. I guess they didn't have a lot of time to prepare but needed to fool the Grineer. My sources say the Grineer haven't even noticed a message being sent so I think we have a few days. Now to play the message…Uh, just for the record I have not listened to it yet, I know it is perfectly decoded because I compared what I now have to what was originally sent – they used a very clever method of encryption where the message scrambles itself on sending and after a period of time unscrambles and then encrypts itself while going from one place to another so-"

"Darvo play the bloody message."

"Sorry Lotus." He played it. It was a video.

"Tenno my name is Kerrack-Gruag, but if we become better acquainted I may allow you to call me 'Kerra'. But for now I need your help. I am a Grineer and I am lucky to have gotten half of my genes from Leekter, he is my biological father. I'll explain it all in due course. The Grineer have plans to destroy The Gas City and I know what they are. I have hated the Space Dogs for years but now they've driven me over the edge. I need to help you, help me so I can help you help the people of Jupiter. I'll explain everything. The first step is me helping you – to get me out, so I can help you and so on. I will contact you at exactly 04:00, I will only have about 5 minutes so you need to be able to record anything important, which will be everything." Grineer voices and footsteps came through the recording, Kerrack-Gruag gasped. "Shit, they're coming." The video holo-screen closed.

"It's a trap. Obviously" Chroma said.

"Still new to this?" Loki asked. "There are no traps, just bullets and explosions and the sound of tearing flesh as my Atterax strips skin from bone."

"We can't risk any civilian damages, it claims the attack on Gas City will affect the people of Jupiter. We have to help it." Limbo said.

After a long argument everyone except Limbo, Volt and Nyx had gone to their rooms to occupy themselves, Lotus asked them not to sleep so they all had a chance to hear and ask questions to the broadcaster. "What are the plans now?" Limbo said with a grin before winking.

"We're going to raid the kitchen." Volt said. Limbo laughed.

"I hope that isn't a euphemism." Limbo walked over to the room where he had been playing cards to find Rhino and Vauban sitting beside each other on the sofa watching GalactNews. "Oh, excuse me. I'll give you some privacy."

"Oi! Dickhead! Get your ass back here we got a game to finish." Vauban called out. Limbo sat down and they finished their game. Volt was leaning on the wall watching them and Nyx was standing beside him holding his hand. Loki walked in.

"Wow. When did this happen?" He asked Volt

"When did what happen?"

"This." Loki said as he gestured to Volt and Nyx.

"Oh, about a minute before the Alert."

"Nice. Congratulations." Loki said with a smile on his face.

"Calm down, Loki, it's not like we're getting married." Limbo turned to face them.

"That's what you're saying now." He quipped before turning back to his game. Loki lay down on the sofa. "Haha! I win, again. That's another 50,000 Credits and a…What's this? An Alloy Plate? Are you serious? A single Alloy Plate? No matter, it's still more than what you've won. Again?" Volt walked over to the table, he turned to Nyx as Loki sat beside Rhino.

"Want to join?" Volt asked Nyx.

"Sure." Nyx sat down between Loki and Volt and opposite to Limbo. Limbo eyed her suspiciously.

"No magic." He said.

"Fine." She said.

"Ok, who wants to lose what this time?" They each bet 500,000 Credits. Volt bet a Soma rifle and Limbo bet a Carrier on top of the credits. The game was intense. This was the 10th different card game they had played that evening. The game went on for a long time. When it was 03:46 everyone on the table was sighing and groaning – everyone except Limbo.

Lotus' voice called out at 03:50 giving everyone fair warning of the communication between the Tenno and the Grineer girl being called, 'The Broadcaster'. By the time all of the Tenno arrived the receiver beeped and Ordis' voice came through. "Incoming message from an unknown location."

"What do you mean 'unknown' we know it is from Phobos."

"This message is from a different terminal, somewhere in…Deep space apparently. Oh, maybe it's Grineer intelligence. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Just play it!" The Lotus was impatient at her best.

The holo-screen popped up, and 'The Broadcaster' appeared.

"Glad to see you picked up, and that you are all here. I am Kerra. I am at Illiad on Phobos. They decoded my message and have me prison. I'm up next for execution. I have been labelled as a traitor, Dr. Tengus and Vay Hek managed to stop the Queens executing Leekter and my Kela de Thaym for giving me life. I will mark an access point on the holo-map. Enter from there, there is a near-by access tube that you can jump down to enter the facility. I will mark my location on your area-holo-map once you get there. Open the doors and find my cell. If a Grineer sees you it will activate the Exterminate Code and my cell will start filling with either toxins harvested from an Infested Ancient of I will be exposed to the Infestation itself. With instant contact of the toxins I will become unconscious, within minutes my vital organs will start failing, if they expose me to the Infestation…Well let's just say I won't be so friendly. Now, any questions? Only ask the important ones, I'll explain the rest later."

"How are you messaging us?" Nekros asked.

"Wrist communicator. Next."

"How can we trust you?" Mirage asked.

"You can't. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how did you get our-" Mesa was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, that's all I have time for." The holo-screen disappeared. There was silence.

"I need top-warriors." Lotus said at last. "Loki, Ash, Nyx and….Who else?" She thought for a moment. "Chroma. You leave immediately. Ordis, ready the Cephalons." The 4 chosen Tenno rushed to their rooms, picked up their gear and went to their Cephalon. The 4 Cephalons flew off and the rest of the Tenno sauntered back to their rooms.

The 4 Tenno landed, equipped with bows and throwing knives. They saw the access shoot Kerra was talking about and jumped down. Loki went down first while invisible and scouted the area. He sniped 2 Grineer Lancers with the Paris and then threw 2 Kunai into the side of the shoot – the agreed upon signal for the others to come down. One by one Chroma, Ah and Nyx jumped down.

They moved slowly, sniping or choking Grineer Marines as they went along. "We should split up but stay together." Chroma said.

"Ah, yes, why didn't you just say so? Makes perfect sense, it's not at all vague, or impossible." Loki said.

"No, I mean go in to teams and clear room a bit more easily. The 2 teams go different ways but always keep each other in sight."

"That might work actually. We need 1 Inviso on each team." After a short, and quiet, discussion, Nyx went with Ash making Team 1 and Chroma with Loki making Team 2.

Ash and Chroma crawled through the vent and came out into a large open room, it was empty. Nyx and Loki went in the vent on the opposite and came up in a different room, after a moment of confusion the saw a glassless window allowing access from their room to Team 2's. The room wasn't entirely empty; there were large boxes that looked like mini-rooms. Loki went Invisible and jumped down, landing silently. He had a good look. He climbed quickly but silently back up. Loki whispered to Chroma. "Shit!"

"What?" Chroma asked.

"SHHH! Those are those kennels, filled with hundreds of Drahk cubs." Loki waved frantically for Ash to come over and told him what he saw. After Teleporting back to Nyx he told her what Loki had said and they all moved stealthily through the room. At the end of the room Nyx opened the door too quickly, being all too relieved to be out of that room, and walked right into a Grineer Bombard. He lifted his right arm up ready to slam it into the ground when an arrow pinned him to the wall. His body was then littered with throwing knives and he his muscles relaxed as he hung, dead, from the arrow.

They continued along and soon the levels changed. Team 1 was forced up a floor and Team 2 was stuck on the ground. They entered another room. Kerra was there. Chroma said to Loki "When she had said, '…find my cell.'" He didn't finish, he didn't need to. Loki knew what he was talking about. There was a big glass tube in the middle of the room. Kerra was floating in it, full conscious and thrashing about. She was had tubes sticking out of her. The cell was surrounded by Grineer marines. The room had 2 levels, Grineer marines were patrolling both. Through hand signals they knew there had to be a fight. Invisible, Loki disabled all of the alarms and had a look at the security panel, it required an access code, he would have hacked it but thought it might trigger and kill Kerra. He walked back to Chroma.

When all teams were in position, ready to fight, Loki fired an arrow at a Grineer Scorpion, and then ducked behind a metal column. The guards approached it, guns pointed. A loud whirring sound rung out, the Grineer stood up straight for a second and then immediately started firing on each other. Only about 20 Grineer were affected the others started to search for trouble. Ash threw a Smoke Bomb. Under its cover he killed 6 marines. The smoke dissipated. A Grineer Flame Blade Teleported to him and as it was about to strike stopped, he Teleported back to the Grineer and started slashing at them. Loki appeared, he started tearing into the Grineer, but they weren't dying. A Heavy Gunner painted him with bullets and he fell to the ground. He fizzled out and disappeared – it was a Decoy. In the Grineer's confusion the teams struck. Chroma slammed into the ground, the Grineer in front of him staggered, he breathed out and great plumes of fire engulfed the Grineer. The armour slipped off his Warframe and hovered in the air, with red energy swirling around it and wings made of fire. It sent out a pulse that knocked the near-by Grineer back and started spitting fire at the close ones. A Lancer shot at Chroma, with no armour the bullets ripped right through him. He fell to the ground. Loki ran to revive him. His Invisibility disappeared. He was exposed, the Grineer turned on him. Nyx jumped down and landed beside them. Nyx Absorbed. The bubble covered Loki and Chroma and absorbed all the bullets that the Grineer emptied into them. Ash was picking them off quickly with Bladestorm, but the Grineer numbers were too great. When Chroma was back up Nyx released the energy and annihilated the Grineer. The closer ones were incinerated. The blast was so powerful that Kerra's cell cracked. Vay Hek's voice boomed. "If you take her out without the proper Control Codes she'll die, and there's no sport in that." He said laughing as he flew from, his hiding spot. Security walked in, the Tenno had the advantage because they were ready. The back-up was torn apart, but 1 remained. With a series of knives in one arm and the other pinned to a wall it fell to its knees. Nyx Mind Controlled it and it told her the Code. She shouted it out and Loki punched it into the console. The cell hissed and started to open. After a few seconds the cell was completely open. And steam filled the room. "NOOO! She is our weapon! Hand her back to us or we will kill all five of you!" Ash scattered a number of Shurikens in Vay Hek's general direction. They took him by surprise. The Tenno escaped the old fashioned way – they turned and ran.

Back at the Strata Relay Kerra stood facing Darvo, Lotus and the Tenno. "Thank you. I am forever grateful. Now, on to Jupiter."


	2. Chapter 2: To Jupiter

Chapter 2: To Jupiter.

As she had promised, Kerra was answering the questions of the Tenno and associates. "What did you mean when you said Leekter and Kela de Thaym gave you life?" Lotus asked.

"There is a new Grineer Breeding program developed with the sole purpose of countering the genetic mutations. They plan to either stop it getting worse or slow it. If that doesn't work they plan to at least have a larger group of intelligent Grineer to add to the clones. I am the first, and an obvious fail for the Grineer."

"How does this new program work?" Chroma asked.

"They have sex." Kerra replied simply.

"So, what's with your whole 'help, help, help' plan?" Excalibur asked.

"I help you get into my holding facility, you help me escape, and I help you stop the Grineer so you can help Gas City." Kerra replied.

"We're done here, no more questions." Lotus said. "Meet back here in an hour for your briefing.

After the hour had passed the Tenno gathered and listened to Kerra. "The Grineer plan to destroy Gas City, but they aren't going to blow it up. They plan on letting it fall into Jupiter. A collision on that scale would destroy half of the planet."

"Exactly 57.564%. Well, give or take a hundredth." Ordis butted in. Kerra continued explaining.

"They plan on destroying whatever is keeping it in the air."

"Which is what, exactly?" Valkyr asked with a harsh tone.

"I, umm, don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Valkyr shrieked. Rhino grabbed Valkyr, threw her over his shoulder and walked out.

"Thank you, Rhino. Keep the dog tied up if it's not trained." Kerra said spitefully.

"That bitch!" Valkyr screamed from the hall.

"Anyway, we don't know what it is and I have no idea how the Space Rats plan on destroying it, but that's their plan."

"How do you know this? How do you know the plans and how do you know that they haven't a clue what to do?" Hydroid asked.

"I was the commander put in charge."

"You are a Grineer Commander?!" Hydroid asked on behalf of everyone.

"'Was.'" Kerra replied simply.

"Once was, always is." Nova said from the corner. Nova got up and walked to Kerra. "I am of a mind with Valkyr, I don't trust this one. It says it 'was' a Grineer, but it is one, and it always will be. I say kill it now, and then go save Jupiter."

"Nova, Gas City is a more pressing issue." Oberon reasoned.

"You're right. Save Gas City, and then kill it. Or we could just drop it off in space on the way. 2 birds, 1 stone. Except it's more like 2 rats, 1 bowl of poison."

"Enough." We shall rest now, I need time to think." Lotus said.

"No! You don't have time! Fine, kill me now, but you have to save Gas City!" Kerra shouted.

"Aw, it's got a personality." Nova said coldly.

"Enough! I said I need time to think. Kerra, I know you are used to being in charge, but while you are under the Tenno wing my word is law, now rest." Lotus commanded. The Tenno walked out.

The next day, Kerra was eating breakfast when a bright, red whip, with a hooked end, caught her bowl and pulled it away from her. The content spilled and the bowl was suspended in mid-air by the whip. The whip was held firmly by a clawed-hand. Valkyr lifted up the whip and brought it down, smashing the bowl on the ground. "Oops, looks like you've made a mess. She said in a calm voice, it almost sounded sweet and innocent. She wasn't wearing her helmet. The sides of her head were completely shaved. Her hair was long but only grew from a long line in the centre of her head. She kept her hair over to the right to help cover her robotic eye. "Now pick it up!" When she said this her voice was cruel. It was angry and had been warped by the technologies she gained from Alad V's torture. Instead, Kerra put her feet up on the desk and started fiddling with the gadgets on her wrist. "Pick it up or I will rip out your intestines and shove them down your throat!" Kerra turned around.

"Fuck you." She turned back to her communicator. Valkyr picked up a chair and threw it at Kerra. A large, sharp blade came out of the side of her wrist and she swung it at the chair. It broke and splinters were scattered across the room like shrapnel. "Listen, bitch, I don't like helping you and more than you like coming to terms with the fact that without the help a Grineer you can't stop millions of people dying. I needed help getting out of there, and now in return, I'm giving you directions. I'm going after that, I might even be gone tomorrow. That is if you are actually as good as you are thought to be. Now, fuck off and go release your period on someone else." Tenno were watching the spectacle unfold, they had gathered when Valkyr threw the chair. Kerra looked around and saw the people, the blade slowly slid its way back into Kerra's wrist. She turned to walk away, Valkyr growled and grabbed Kerra's head and yanked it. It flew off. The spectators gasped. It revealed flesh. – she had been wearing a helmet. Everyone assume her helmet was her head, and that metal had been used to fill in for flesh, ruined through genetic mutation. Kerra's long black hair and dark eyes were on show to all of the Tenno. Chroma walked over to her.

"So, is the rest a suit?" He inquired.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly. Valkyr punched Chroma and sent him sprawling across the room. She leaped on top of Kerra. Kerra tucked her legs in and kicked Valkyr off. Valkyr ran at her. When Valkyr was only centimetres away Kerra used tiny burst rockets in her shoes to boost her into a mid-air backflip, as she did this she threw 5 Plasma Grenades at Valkyr's feet which exploded seconds later knocking her down. Kerra landed lightly. Valkyr ran again. Kerra punched the ground and a Radial Blast knocked Valkyr back. Rhino picked Valkyr up and carried her away.

"Bitch! I will kill you! You will beg me to end your life faster!" Valkyr screamed over Rhino's shoulder. This sounded completely robotic.

Kerra walked back up to the robots behind the counter to be told, "Facial recognition was registered for breakfast less than 24 hours ago. Sorry, there are no seconds." They said in synchronisation. She sighed.

"I don't know why I agreed to help you. I go out of one hell and into another." She said as she walked away fighting back tears. She walked back to her seat knowing that all eyes were on her. She sat at her table and put her head in her hands, it took all of her will power to stop floods of tears flooding out. Nova walked up to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Kerra sniffed back.

"You look like you could use a friend." Nova said trying to make amends for what she had said earlier.

"I could. But where the hell am I supposed to find one here? Tenno are worse than the Grineer. The Grineer are ruthless and think they can have what they want if they kill enough people but at least they are too stupid to all be dickheads." Kerra got up and stormed off. Kerra wasn't familiar with the Relay so she didn't know where she planned to go, she just walked.

"We need her on our side." Nova said. " I liked her better when she was strong and confident, not that sorry, wet mess. Can someone..?" Ash got up. He Teleported to Kerra.

"Hey, calm down. C'mon." Ash said to Kerra.

"Leave me alone." Kerra replied. She was crying now

"What do you care about more; stopping the Grineer or making the Tenno think you are weak?" Ash said.

"You mean killing my family or making people hate me?" She managed a wry laugh through her. "Tough choice."

"How about saving the people the people of Jupiter or becoming Infamous?"

"You mean saving people that I don't care about and that don't care about me or being hated?" She chuckled.

"You aren't making this easy." Ash said. He thought for a moment. "Being a hero to the Tenno or be an enemy to the Tenno?" He felt bad about saying this but he needed to toughen her up and sugar-coating everything wasn't the way to do it. She laughed.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked. She had stopped crying but her cheeks were still wet from tears. Anger rose inside her and vanquished her self-pity. The long blade slide out of her arm.

"No. Now you are threatening me." Ash said. "C'mon. Come back with me."

"Why?" Kerra asked sheathing her blade.

"'Cause you're lost." Kerra chuckled. "And, uh, I think Chroma wants to 'talk' to you." Ash said smiling.

"Why? Oh, I see. Are you being serious or are you just trying to cheer me up. Or are you trying to wind your friend up?" Kerra was unconvinced but her anger had quelled as quickly as it had risen.

"I'm serious." Ash said smiling. They walked back through the relay.

When they got back the Tenno were still there. Valkyr was there. Her robotic eye had a blue light instead of a blue one now. Valkyr was talking to Chroma. Kerra walked over. "I'm sorry." Valkyr said smiling. She held out a hand for Kerra to shake. Kerra was about to shake it when claws of energy emerged from her hand. Kerra looked at Valkyr. She still had an innocent smile and her eye was still blue. She unsheathed her blade from her wrist and shook Valkyr's clawed hand. They both grinned and put away their grim melee weapons. The Lotus emerged. "Tenno, it is time." They all went to the control room. "We have your access point and your action plan." She was interrupted.

"No you don't." Kerra said. All the Tenno looked at her. "You couldn't possibly know how to stop the Grineer, because for that you'd have to know their plan. And they don't even know their plan."

"You are to access the control room. I will contact you when you get there." Lotus continued ignoring Kerra. "I am sending 3 brave Tenno; Volt, Mag and Mesa."

"You are only sending 3 soldiers!?" Kerra asked then laughed.

"No. Only 3 Tenno. Kerra, I am giving you a choice to prove your disloyalty to the Grineer. If you accept and you complete the mission successfully I will remove your criminal status that is instilled on you at birth from Grineer. I will also make you an official citizen of which ever planet you choose. If you refuse then you're on your own." This shocked the Tenno in the room. The all kneeled down to honour her.

"What if I accept but fail? Am I still on my own?" Kerra asked

"No. You are dead." Lotus said.

"Oh. I see." She thought for a moment. "OK, I accept." Kerra said.

"Kerra. I hear-by put you in charge of Operation Cupider. Forgive me, I mistakenly let Ordis name it."

"Cupid and Jupiter. Get it? Because we want Jupiter? Cupid is the god of desire? Ha!" Ordis butted in. "My humour is wasted on you." He sighed.

"Kerra, Mag, Volt, Mesa, you leave now." Mag, Volt and Mesa got up but the rest stayed kneeling down as Kerra walked out of the room. They gathered their equipment. As they entered the Cephalons Kerra was presented with the helmet that Valkyr had pulled off. She smiled and climbed aboard. The Cephalons flew off.

They landed in Jupiter. "Eyes open. We are in Grineer-Corpus crossfire here." They proceeded through with little resistance. They walked through a number or rooms and halls until the target was finally in sight As they approached the control room they heard gunfire, explosions and screams.

"How are we doing this...Captain?" Mag said.

"We didn't bring any stealth weapons and they already seem to be alerted so we have to burst in and use surprise. Mesa you will provide over-watch with me. Volt and Mag you two are being thrown into the meat-locker. You will need to get into the thick of things but there is loads of cover and I'm sure with your shield, Volt, you'll manage. All ready?" They nodded. Kerra pulled out a Kraken. "3…2…1…" She kicked the door down. Volt ran forward and vaulted the rails. Mag cast Bullet Attractor to cover their drop, and then she dropped down. Mesa used Peacekeeper and quickly wiped out the few enemies that were on the top level. Mesa and Kerra sat at opposite ends of the room so between them they could see more of the bottom floor. Volt made a cell of Electricity Shields. A few metres away Mag was rolling and flipping around a very dazed Bombard with Bullet Attractor on him. More Corpus Crewman stormed in. Mag used Shield Polarize. The Crewmen's shields exploding killing a good number but small percentage of the enemies. She followed with Crush. Mesa used Peacekeeper to split the number that was lifted by Crush. Kerra stepped back from the rails. "Hug the walls, Tenno!" Volt and Mag ran underneath the rails and set up their defences again when in place. 3 long, barrels came out of the back of Kerra's suit. One was on her left shoulder; one was on her right shoulder and one in the middle. The middle one was raised slightly so the barrels made a triangle. She tucked her head down and the barrels sent off a flurry of shells. They dropped down and levelled the entirety of the middle of the room. When it was over Volt ran to the middle and used Overload. The enemies were electrocuted but few died from it. The barrels slid back into Kerra's suit. Shorter barrels of the same width emerged and fired a flurry of small ovals. They stopped mid-air and opened propellers at the top of them. Then a small turret that was pushed up and inside the oval fell down. The drones flew around and killed Corpus and Grineer alongside the Tenno. After a number of minutes all were dead except for the Tenno and Kerra.

Kerra and Mesa joined Volt and Mag at the bottom. The lights went out. The Grustrag 3 appeared. The lights went back on.

"H-h-hello T-Tenno. How g-g-g-good to s-see you." Vem Tabook stuttered.

"Ah, but **this one** **is** yours **Leek** ter. Is **she** not?" Shik Tal wheezed.

"I don't understand. Is that truly you Kerrack-Gruag? Have you abandoned your people for the Tenno?" Leekter said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Ha! My people abandoned me! I was up for execution!" Kerra exclaimed.

"You contacted the Tenno first." Leekter said.

"Because I knew of your plans!" Kerra said.

"What if I told you we were never going to destroy Gas City?" Leekter pleaded.

"I'd call you a liar. I was put in command, I know your plans."

"O-o-only we were t-t-told. You were only t-t-told to capture it. Vay Hek knows h-h-how to destroy it b-b-but he doesn't want that. We were to take over o-o-once the Corpus were d-d-dead." Vem Tabook struggled.

"Yes. We **need** Gas City." Shik Tal wheezed.

"What for?" Kerra demanded. Mesa silently triggered comms with Lotus to let her hear.

"Vay Hek found Warframe suits. Vay Hek wants to do what Alad V did with his equipment. Alad no longer needs it – he has the fungus. Vay Hek wants to own a killing machine made with Tenno technologies." Leekter said. "Now you know the truth. Join us and let's kill these Tenno scum." Kerra looked at Volt, Mag and Mesa. Electricity stared curling around Volt's arms, Mesa pulled out her Regulator pistols. Mag unsheathed Orthos. Kerra turned to the Tenno, then back at Leekter. "I am sorry." She said truthfully.

"Wait, please! He has captured a live Tenno! I'll give you freedom! I'll get Dr. Tengus to convince Vey Hek to wipe your record! Come home, please!" Leekter begged. Kerra walked over to Volt.

"Kill him quickly. I can't watch." She walked behind the Tenno. Volt channelled electricity from all over the room into him then fired it at Leekter. Mag started tearing into Vem Tabook with Orthos. Mesa littered Shik Tal with bullets so powerful they went straight through his shield. The Tenno turned and followed Kerra. "We need to get to the Containment Cells. If they have any progress it's there. If the cells are empty then we are going up to the labs."

"How do we know where they are?" Volt asked.

"They convinced me I was in command. They had me memorise the maps. That's how I got knew there was cover in there and got us here with very little detection – they had be memorise the Corpus patrols as well. Let's go." They ran through the barracks – which were now empty – and finally found the Containment Cells and heard voices from inside. "Shh, we're here." They crept in. Vay Hek, Sargus Ruk, Tyl Regor and Kela de Thaym were there.

"Kril is going to be mad he missed this." Tyl Regor said.

"The Lieutenant has better things to do." Vay Hek replied. He saw Mag in the reflection of the glass of one of the Containment Cells – the one he was focused on. "Hello Tenno. General. Sort them out quickly." Sargus Ruk turned around.

"Oh dear." He laughed "Commander, the runt it here." Kela de Thaym turned around. She hit Ruk in the torso of his suit with her launcher. He stumbled back.

"She maybe a traitor but she is still my daughter." Kela said.

"Kela, I asked for a favour later down the line for convincing the Queens to spare you. I will cash it in now. Kill them." Vay Hek said. Kerra took charge.

"No. It's about time I took control of my life. I was forced to train by the Grineer. I escape and am now being sent on missions by the Tenno. I don't know how far you've gotten with your project but I'm going to end it." Drones flew out of her back. On one arm the blade reached out; on the other a small block popped out which then unfolded impossibly to reveal a perfect Grineer shield. The drones surrounded the cell.

"Pathetic. If you want I'll show you my research." The cell started to open. "I decided to give it a bit of flavour but didn't want to use any of my own resources." The Tenno fell out. It resembled a Crewman very closely but had obvious Tenno modifications. He had a Lanka, a Serro, Dual Cestra, Lecta and a Supra. Vay Hek laughed. "I am your master. You will work for me to purge this filth from the Origin System!" It didn't reply. Vay Hek got closer. "Are you listening?" The Tenno pulled out his Lecta and in an instant had it wrapped around a bit of metal in Vay Hek's suit. He pulled himself towards Vay Hek, landed on top of him and cut Vay Hek's arm off with the Serro. Blue light spread from his legs and head. They met in the middle and the blue light blinked, like an old T.V turning off. He Blinked off Vay Hek and onto the floor below him.

"No one is my master." Tyl Regor approached him from behind. The strange Tenno threw up a stick-like object which had a wide, flat top and bottom. It rotated quickly in the air before sending off a series of loud bangs, pops, whirs and pulses of blinding light – all of which he was apparently immune to. Everyone else in the room groaned and fell over due to pain in their heads. He turned around and blasted Tyl Regor with energy bullets from Dual Cestra. Kela de Thaym fired a rocket at the strange Tenno. He blinked towards her and tore up her armour with the Serro. She was defenceless. Sargus Ruk walked forward. The Tenno fired a charged Lanka shot in his chest. Ruk stumbled backwards. The shot also exposed a weak point in his armour. He pulled out his Supra and fired a barrage of lasers into it. His suit started smoking as he collapsed to the ground. "Pathetic." He walked to and Kerra. "You don't attack me yet my sensors tell me you are one of them."

"I am smart and disagree with their barbaric race. Call me a heretic." Kerra replied. Clearly satisfied with that answer he turned to the Tenno.

"Who are you three?" He asked.

"We are Tenno. We are the unofficial police of the Origin System if you like. You are Tenno too. We wear these Warframes to channel our powers, you have one too; you are wearing it now." Mag explained.

"I get different readings from you and I." He said cautiously.

"They tempered with your Warframe, and probably your mind too. They bonded your Warframe with the Corpus. The Corpus are a race of merchants and have high-tech weapons and equipment and an army of robots. Come with us please. We will restore your memories. Please" Mesa pleaded.

"OK. I will put my faith in you. You aren't attacking me, when you have nothing else that's enough to make you my friend."

"Tenno, Ordis is already in position for emergency extraction." Lotus' voice rang out.

"Who is that?" Asked the Corpus-Tenno.

"No time – later." Volt said. They ran to the Cephalons and the Corpus-Tenno followed. They went back to Strata Relay.

Back at the Relay all eyes were on the Corpus-Tenno while Lotus addressed Kerra. "Kerra. You have gone beyond the call of duty. You have stayed loyal to the very people you were trained to kill even when faced with the temptation of freedom." Lotus said.

"He was lying. He can't feel emotion. He was trying to manipulate me." Kerra said.

"Even so, that was tough and because of your actions and command my soldiers are back and we have a new potential recruit – and had he gotten into Grineer hands he would have been a powerful tool against us. Kerra, as promised I will offer your redemption. As well as this I will make you a legal citizen of a planet of your choice." Kerra started smiling. "Alternatively…" Kerra perked up with curiosity. "I would like to offer you a permanent place in the Tenno ranks." Kerra stopped for a moment. All of the other Tenno lost interest in the Corpus-Tenno and looked at Kerra. "Get into an escape pod and set your chosen destination. I will sort the rest. Or kneel down and begin your training as a Tenno soldier." Kerra looked around. She locked eyes with all of the Tenno, one at a time. She got friendly gazes from all. She turned to face Lotus. She took a deep breath and released it. She knelt down in front of Lotus. All of the Tenno bowed. After they finished and the formalities were over they laughed and cheered. Lotus wanted to remain formal but lost to Tenno demand. "We'll finish later." Lotus said before leaving the Tenno to celebrate.

After the Lotus initiated Kerrack-Gruag she spoke to the strange Tenno. "Please sit. Ordis restore his memory." She waited a few moments while beeps sounded all around as wires and tubes were connected to the Corpus-Tenno's Warframe, and then a few more moments for the wires and tubes to disconnect. "OK. You are Tenno and you are in a Warframe. You have the same choices. Fight with us and become a true Tenno or go and live a civilised life. But unfortunately that is Tenno equipment so you'd have to leave that. The choice is yours."

"Lotus, you restored my memory. I know I am Tenno and this is a Warframe. Why would I throw that away knowing the truth? I'm staying."

"Excellent. One problem?" The strange Tenno's heart sank. "Because you have been modified there is no database on your Warframe." Lotus explained.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"You'll have to think of a name." The Tenno relaxed knowing that this wasn't really a problem. He thought for a moment.

"Vis" He said.

"OK, I will log it now. Your training starts tomorrow with Kerrack-Gruag. You will have no missions until you are fully trained. Today is your day off. Dismissed."

Vis left the room and walked into Mag. She had shoulder-length, sapphire blue hair.

"Hey." Mag said. "Get a name?"

"Vis." He replied.

"Oh, nice." Mag said.

"You don't get it." He challenged.

"Pfft! No clue." They laughed. Nyx and Volt walked past holding hands. "Where are you going?" Mag asked.

"We're off to meet Kerra at the bar. I'm sure she wouldn't mind two more. C'mon." Nyx said. Mag and Vis followed to meet Kerra. Kerra was sitting at a bench kissing Chroma when they arrived.

"Wow, never expected that. Quite…shocking." Volt said.

"Is he already drunk?" Chroma asked.

"You wish I was drunk!" Volt said. "So when did this happen? And how?"

"Well. I had liked her since I saw her but so no point on making a move if she was going to leave forever the same day. When she agreed to stay I moved in. That should answer both."

"It does." Mag said. "I think."

"So are you two a thing now?" Chroma asked. Vis and Mag both blushed, but Vis was still wearing his helmet.

"No, we're just friends. We barely even know each other."

"So, 'watt' are we going to do now?" Volt said smiling.

"Is he always like this?" Vis asked. Mag answered.

"Depends if he's happy. So for that we can blame Nyx." Nyx jokingly protested.

"Don't worry, babe." Volt said to Nyx. "I'll take…charge, I won't let them…pylon to you." Nyx punched Volt hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground coughing.

"Don't you dare…call me 'babe'…ever again." Everyone laughed except Volt who didn't have the breath for it.

Dr. Tengus picked up G3 and sent them back via teleporter to the ship. Vay Hek beamed up his generals, cursing the Tenno. That was when his ship's scanners picked up something. It picked up something the Tenno wanted – no, needed. It had picked up his chance for revenge. This is when Darvo caught-on to them.

 **Thanks for reading! I have Chapter 3 in the works but it may be a while for a number of reasons. Mainly because there are other fanfics that I am working on but also because I have the general idea, but I am trying to expand it to make it into a story and because I can't find a name I like. :p If anyone has any ideas that they do or do not want to see in future Warframe fanfics please let me know or if anyone has any general questions I will reply to those as well. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Darvo Effect

Chapter 3: The Darvo Effect

"Tenno! This is an emergency Alert; please make your way to the control room immediately." The message replayed automatically for the next 30 seconds. "Ordis, shut that off now, they're all here." The same voice said. "Tenno, we received another emergency broadcast. It is from Darvo. Ordis, play it." There was a beep and a holo-screen showing Darvo appeared and the message began.

"Tenno! I have found something you'll want to see. I was out hunting for prizes to take back and sell to you when I found the greatest thing ever. The problem is Vay Hek found it first. That's actually how I found it but never mind that. It is a ship. Take a look at it." A picture of a ship appeared. The Tenno gasped.

"That's Tenno technology!" Kerra exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we have never made anything like that." Valkyr said. Rhino picked Valkyr up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Uh, Rhino?" Kerra asked. Rhino stopped and looked at her.

"No? Ok then." He set Valkyr back down. Darvo's image reappeared.

"As you can see, it is surrounded by Grineer surveillance drones. I was tracking the ship and the Grineer movements when they caught me. I fled in my pod and got myself lost in the Void. The interference is blocking my signals. The Grineer are approaching me and the ship. Free me and I can track the ship and help you get the treasure inside." There was another beep as holo-screen vanished.

"That coward." Oberon spat. Kerra and Vis looked at him in confusion but the rest had learned to accept these comments about Darvo as they were usually right.

"What do you mean?" Vis asked.

"His signal is blocked yet he can send to us a recorded message. He's lying. I reckon the only part he didn't lie about is the 'Grinner are approaching part' I bet there isn't even a ship, or 'treasure'." There were murmurs of agreement.

"Regardless, Darvo is a valuable ally and will likely be needed later down the line." Lotus said.

"Or at least he'll trick us into think we need him later down the line." Ember said so coldly that is was ironic. Lotus ignored this comment.

"Ordis has tracked the signal of the transmission. I'm sending a task force immediately. Ember, Zephyr, Mirage and Vis. You leave immediately. The Tenno climbed aboard the Liset with their gear and the Liset took off.

When they were 3,000m away they started talking fire. The Grineer had surrounded and infiltrated Darvo's pod and they were holding Darvo captive in their own ship. At least the Grineer had taken Darvo out of the Void. Ordis' voice rang out in the Liset "Tenno, I can't take you much further. I am a stealth pod, not a battleship. I'm talking too much fire." A few seconds later he said, "Tenno, I'm sorry." The 4 Tenno were ejected out. Ordis turned the Liset away and as he did he released an Archwing for each Tenno. The 4 Archwings flew to and fitted themselves on a Tenno as the Liset became invisible and disappeared. The 4 Tenno dodged the oncoming fire anyway they could. They arrived at the ship that Darvo was on. With no other way to get in Mirage used Elytron's Warhead to blow a hole in the ship. The 4 Tenno flew in and Vis planted a cipher in a near-by console. A large, thick shutter closed over the hole, allowing the room to re-pressurize and fill with air. The Archwings folded behind the Tenno as they drew their weapons. Lotus contacted them.

"Tenno, due to your improvised entrance you are in an unexpected location. Try to stay undetected while I work out where you are." 3 Grineer with broken necks later the Lotus contacted them again. "Ok, you are going from the opposite direction but you are closer. You have 3 routes. The first is currently clear but it is the longest route. The second is shorter but will take you through the labs which are heavily guarded. The third is the shortest. You can go through the vents. It will take you over the barracks so you will need to move slowly and carefully so you don't attract attention. Choose one; your map will be unreadable if I put all 3 on it". After a short discussion the Tenno chose the second option. "Ok, Tenno. I am updating your maps." After a few seconds there was a small beep and their maps showed their surroundings and an orange path.

"Alright, let's make this quick. Darvo clearly wants to show us something." Ember said taking control. She led the group. An automatic door opened to reveal a Corpus Tech. He gasped and the Tenno raised their guns. The head of a Serro burst through his chest. The Tenno lowered their guns and turned around. Vis was gone from the group. The Corpus Tech fell to the ground and Vis sheathed his Serro. "Oh, you…" Ember said before resuming lead. When the next door opened there was a large group of Corpus but they didn't see the Tenno. Ember ran out and used Fireblast in the midst of them. The Corpus Crewmen were blasted back. Mirage and her 4 doppelgangers fired rounds from 10 Akzanis. Vis Blinked into another group of Corpus and tore them up with Serro. Zephyr flew up into the air. The Corpus aimed up at her. She Divebombed and sent them sprawling. Vis threw a Concussion Grenade into the air. The other 3 Tenno put as much distance between them and the Grenade as possible. Vis was immune and the Corpus didn't know what it was. It sent out a barrage of flashes, bangs, pops and whirs. The Corpus groaned in pain as the Tenno re-emerged and attacked the vulnerable Corpus. When the Corpus were dead the Tenno proceeded towards their objective.

The Tenno walked through the lab doors. There were muffled garbles from the behind the Corpus Crewmen's helmets as they ran frantically trying to put distance and cover between them and the Tenno. Energy bursts from Surpras, Deras and Lankas. Ember used World On Fire. Great fiery plumes burst through the ground beneath the Corpus one-by-one and scorched them all. Vis was picking them off with his own Lanka, Blinking to a new location when a group of enemies fired a barrage of shots at him. Mirage tossed a Prism in the air. The beams it emitted cut through the Corpus. 4 Tornadoes appeared. They lifted the Corpus off their feet and threw them about the room. A platoon of MOAs raced in. Their fired their endless magazines at Zephyr. She used Turbulence. Their shots were forced harmlessly into a near-by wall instead of hitting Zephyr. She spun the Jat Kittag around at break-neck speed and smashed the platoon of MOAs apart. When there was a gruesome collection of metal, wires and no-longer-identifiable chunks of flesh on the floor the Tenno walked to the other side of them labs.

The Tenno arrived at Darvo's cell. A camera caught them and initiated the execution sequence. Mirage walked over to the consoles and used Sleight of Hand. The cell doors all opened and Darvo stumbled out of one. "Lotus, we got the bastard." Mirage said.

"Copy. Ordis is ~3,500m away, you'll need to re-activate your Archwings. There must be a space suit in there for Darvo."

After searching for about 10 minutes they found a mask with air tank for Darvo. They walked to their exit point. Darvo put the suit on and Zephyr grabbed hold of him. Ember created a fiery explosion so powerful it created a small breach in the side of the ship. The force of the air as it rushed to equalise the pressure pulled bits of metal off the ship allowing a big enough gap for the group as they were sucked out. Ember led, followed my Zephyr with Darvo, then Mirage, then Vis. A Dreg shot Zephyr and she dropped Darvo. Mirage picked up Darvo and continued on. Ember flew back to Zephyr. Vis used Itzal's Penumbra to cloak Ember while she fixed up Zephyr. Mirage was putting Darvo on the Liset when an Ogma hit her with its Demolition Cannon. As the others flew to the Liset Mirage fired a Warhead at the Ogma. Ember grabbed Mirage on the way past and lifted her into the Liset as both of their Archwings flew off. Vis and Zephyr followed and the Liset took off when both were inside.

Back at the Relay Darvo was given a few minutes to calm himself before the Lotus started ruthlessly asking questions.

"Where is the ship?" She asked.

"I don't know." Darvo replied.

"You said you could track it."

"I can." Darvo was being deliberately unhelpful.

"Then why do you not know where it is?" Lotus felt herself losing patience.

"Because I don't have my equipment in front of me." Banshee gave Darvo a gentle push and he stumbled about a metre forward. "Ah, yes, I'll get right to it." The Tenno were tense and all were impatiently waiting. "Almost got it." Darvo said. The holo-screen popped up. It showed Vay Hek. He started laughing.

"The Insects have found a nest. You are ants! You have stolen things from me; one of my people and my research. Now it is my turn to steal from you. You see this ship?" The picture of the ship that Darvo found appeared. It was quickly replaced by Vay Hek. "It is filled with Warframes, and I'm going to destroy it. I already have a Balor Formorian being escorted into position by an army of Ogma Elites. The ants steal from my picnic and I drop a grenade in their nest!" Vay Hek laughed more and the holo-screen disappeared.

"Rhino, Frost, Valkyr and Saryn, get your Archwings ready. Ordis track that ship. We can't let Vay Hek destroy them." Lotus commanded.

"Lotus, I cannot find the ship but I have found the Balor Formorian, it is just above Ceres. I used near-by satellites to send sound pings in the area around the Formorian but nothing comes back." Ordis said regretfully.

"Good enough. Update their maps." The 4 Tenno got aboard the Liset and they headed to the Formorian.

"Hey, Nyx. Volt, Vauban and I are playing cards. Do you want in?" Limbo asked. Nyx laughed.

"No thanks. I'm too worried about the situation. I don't know how you can concentrate." Limbo looked at her blankly.

"Dear, I have discovered and mastered the art of instant, inter-plane travel. I think I can play a card game." Limbo walked off leaving Nyx to worry about her best friend, excluding Volt, Saryn. Nyx went to talk to Mag. She was with Kerra, Chroma and Vis.

"Come sit down." Mag said smiling after seeing Nyx's uncertainty. Nyx felt like she was intruding on some kind of double-date.

"Thanks Mag, I'm just so worried." Nyx said truthfully.

"I know, we all are. Aren't we guys?" Vis and Chroma were quick to agree. Kerra was a little delayed.

"Yeah…Uh, yeah, we're all so sad." Kerra said with feigned sorrow. "Sorry, it'll take me a while to get used to the whole 'same side as Tenno' thing."

After about an hour of worrying, a live-message was received. "CURSE YOU TENNO! You may have destroyed my Balor Formorian but you will not get that ship. I will drive it into the sun myself if I have to. Or…" Vay Hek laughed manically. "Maybe Dr. Tengus could have a go at it. Dr. Tengus! Prepare Operation Regrowth!" Vay Hek laughed manically then the holo-screen disappeared. The Tenno stood in silence.

"Tenno! I found the ship! Lotus, should I ready the Liset?" Ordis butted in.

"No! This has to be a trap. We can't send Tenno out there without a direct objective. And what if our Tenno are on the ship when Operation Regrowth takes place? What if it's a suicide bombing mission? It's too dangerous." Lotus said forcefully.

"'Regrowth' is a stupid name for a suicide bombing." Ordis said.

"'Cupider.'" Hydroid said between fake coughs. But either Ordis didn't hear him or he ignored him.

"Ordis scan the ship, first confirm there are Warframes on it and secondly-"

"Scan complete. Confirmed: There are multiple Warframes on the ship." Lotus was shocked by the speed.

"Uh, ok. Good. Now scan the area around it for anomalies." Rhino, Frost, Valkyr and Saryn had just arrived back. The Tenno waited in the control room with Ordis, Lotus and Darvo for hours. No one dared leave the room in case something happened. The Tenno struggled to find ways to occupy themselves in the control room.

A number of hours later Ordis picked something up. "Lotus, I have found something. It is a Grineer ship approaching the ship with the Warframes. I am picking up a small Grineer signature on board. Strange, it gives off a very small heat signature." Ordis said at last.

"It must be carrying explosives like I thought. There is no way we can get to it in time. Vay Hek has won." Lotus said struggling to stay professional.

"No, unfortunately you are wrong." Ordis said slowly.

"'Unfortunately'? That's wonderful!" Lotus said happily.

"No, it's not. You see…there is something else on the ship."

"What is it?" Lotus asked impatiently.

"It's Infestation." There was a deathly-silence in the room.

"Ordis ready the Liset. I'm sending Tenno to every main control facility. Tenno, most of you are about to undergo a Capture Mission. It is too late to stop the ship but we can get the cure off Vay Hek's associates and stop it from destroying all of the Warframes."

"Wait, wait." Saryn said. "There is a cure for the Infestation?"

"Not exactly. This branch of the disease was genetically engineered by the Grineer. This was created. It didn't mutate over millennia like Alad V's Infestation, this was constructed, and anything constructed can be deconstructed." Lotus explained.

The Tenno were sent to Mercury, Earth, Phobos, Sedna, Uranus, Saturn and Ceres in attempt to find the cure. The squad on Earth, comprised of Oberon, Nyx, Hydroid and Nekros, finally got a lead. The formula was being held in a computer mainframe on Phobos. The Phobos team of Ash, Banshee, Excalibur and Ember were messaged to abandon their previous objective and hack the mainframe. The room with the mainframe was heavily guarded. But after a Bladestorm, Radial Javelin and Soundquake the threats were neutralised. Ember hacked the mainframe and sent the retrieved formula to Ordis, who then translated it from Grineer to English and sent it to Darvo who said it required Sunlight Jadeleaf, Sunlight Threshcone and Sunlight Dragonlilly. Lotus sent this information back to Hydroid, Nyx, Oberon and Nekros who then began extracting the ingredients. When the Earth team returned with the ingredients Darvo started making the cure. All of the Tenno waited patiently and when Darvo returned Chroma, Kerra, Mag and Vis were sent to the Infested-Tenno ship to apply the antidote.

The Tenno landed. Their weapons were raised. They walked slowly through the ship. They heard snarls, growls and other weird sounds but they didn't see any Infested. They came into a large room with Tenno Cryo-pods lined up along the ground. The first 2 had broken glass with Infested wines and flora filling the Cryo-pod. The next 3 had small punctures in the glass with Infested vines just starting to push through. The other pods were untainted. Chroma set up a small dispenser that Darvo had made. The sounds got louder and suddenly Infestation burst through the doors and disgusting, warped beasts charged at them from all sides. Nyx used Chaos and the Infested started attacking each other. Chroma ran away from the Dispenser, used Effigy, then ran back. Vis threw up a Concussion Grenade. The Infestation groaned while the Tenno – with their newly added immunity to Vis' Concussions – tore into the Infestation. When the Dispenser was ready Chroma put the antidote in and activated it. A strange gas shot into the air. Mag used Crush and the Infestation fell dead, or at least unable to move. Lotus told them the extraction team was en route. The Tenno left for extraction.

They arrived back at the ship and the holo-screen popped up again, and once again it began with Vay Hek's laugh. "You stupid Insects!" He laughed again." Those were ingredients to make the anti-toxins for my Injectors in Earth! Those particular ingredients together don't even make a proper anti-toxin!" He laughed more. "The real formula is in Earth which I find quite amusing. I have had my techies track your signals. You got 'information' from my fake generals on Earth, sent word to Phobos, which then bounced around your Relays, which then went back to Earth for the wrong thing when the Formula was under your feet the whole time! I only have 1 recording of the formula which The Queens require me to have, but since I was planning to fly the ship into the sun when there was no threat of Tenno interference I knew I would never need it. So I had the computer buried in the ground of Earth. Good luck finding it in time." The holo-screen disappeared after one final laugh."

"This is bad." Lotus said. "Ok, I am sending 5 teams of four to different places on Earth for excavation. Ordis, prepare the Lisets, and keep me updated on that ship. Oh, and recall the Extraction Team."

The different Tenno groups defended extractors against a ruthless Grineer army. The Tenno had to work as a unit to survive the Grineer onslaught. After an hour of excavating the original Earth team, Nekros, Oberon, Hydroid and Nyx, found the computer. "Lotus! I think we got it!" Nyx reported.

"I hope you're right, we are out of time." She stopped while she adjusted her broadcast to all Tenno channels. "Tenno, the item of interest has been recovered, all Tenno head to extraction now." Darvo waited patiently with Lotus and the Tenno that didn't go on a mission, for the 5 Tenno teams to arrive back. "Ordis, scan the computer."

"Oh, wow. They have done well. They have 3 levels of encryption on it that must all be completed within a second of the first one being completed or the whole thing will lock down and reset so-" Ordis never did get to finish that sentence.

"Can you do it?" Lotus said leaving a long pause between each word.

"Of course I can." Ordis said simply. After a few moments of Ordis humming to himself he decrypted the files on the computer. "Here it is. Ok, let's see. We'll need another dispenser if you wouldn't mind, Darvo. And for the actual antidote…Huh? It's telling me we need Void Interference. How does that work. Lotus, send a team to the Void while I work this out." Lotus was shocked. Ordis had never given her a command before, but she obeyed. Nekros, Vauban, Mesa and Trinity were sent. "Oh, I see. We need an Argon Crystal which will emit Void interference." Lotus contacted the Tenno team.

"Tenno, you need an Argon Crystals. Search lockers, crates and fallen enemies."

"All right guys, let's go." Mesa said. A door opened. Mesa pulled out her Regulator pistols and dropped the enemies. Nekros used desecrate and found an Argon Crystal on a Corrupted Fusion MOA. "That was easy. Lotus we-" All Mesa heard was static.

"Behold the Tenno, come to scavenge and desecrate this sacred realm." Vor's voice called out. The Tenno panicked.

"I thought we killed him on Mercury." Trinity said.

"Tenno use the keys, but they are mere trespassers. Only I, Vor, know the true power of the Void." Time passed and he spoke again. "We cannot blame these creatures, they are being led by a false prophet, an imposter who knows not the secrets of the Void." The Tenno were now starting to freak out. They had no idea how Vor was still alive or where he was. "It is time. I will teach these trespassers the redemptive power of my Janus key. They will learn its simple truth." Vor appeared and threw out Nervos Mines which electrocuted the Tenno in range. Mesa planted shots in Vor's chest but he was unharmed. Vauban used Bastille. Corrupted Vor was held helplessly in the air while the Tenno shot at him. Trinity used Energy Vampire to top up her team. Nekros used Shadows Of The Dead. The Corrupt in life had known Vor's weak point, and so did their shadows after death. The Shadows shot at the golden glow between his legs and torso. The Tenno caught on.

"Shoot the gold!" Nekros shouted. Mesa sent a flurry of Regulator shots at the gold. After a while his legs and torso separated. His torso disappeared but the legs stayed.

"Behold, they cut me down but still, I speak. I am energy and I cannot be destroyed." Vor said after a second supposed death. Vor's legs were left on the floor. The static had cleared.

"Lotus! We encountered Vor and he blocked out signal. The Void revived him somehow. We killed him, for the second time, but he went on about being pure energy. We have the Argon Crystal."

"Excellent, get to extraction." Lotus replied.

"Ordis. Nyx, Oberon and Hydroid are already in the derelict, they are waiting for the antidote. Have you cracked the formula?" Lotus asked desperately.

"Yes, I am sending it to Darvo now." Ordis said calmly.

"How long will it take him?" Lotus asked. Her impatience had started to annoy Ordis.

"One moment, Mistress, I shall just jump out of my computer and walk into Darvo's Cave of Collections." Ordis said sarcastically. Lotus sighed and sent Rhino to check on Darvo. He returned with Darvo following.

"I have the antidote, and the dispenser. It will take time to charge and set up but its efficiency is Darvo Guaranteed." Darvo said with a fake smile.

"Good," Lotus said. She contacted Hydroid, Oberon and Nyx. "Tenno, Darvo has manufactured the antidote and dispenser. I am sending Nekros with them now. What is the status on the Cryo-Pods?" Hydroid was the one to reply.

"I couldn't tell you. We got forced back by Infestation, we have lost a visual."

"Stand your ground. Reinforcements will be there soon." She then addressed Ordis. "Ready the Liset with Nekros. And scan that ship, see if you can track the disease's progress that way."

"Yes, there is 1 Cryo-Pod still undamaged and 3 others are recoverable but I'd say we don't have enough time to get to 2 of them."

"Keep me updated on it."

Nekros landed and moved stealthily around the ship. He followed the sound of ripping flesh and eventually found his way to the other Tenno. "Nekros! You are here, good. I'll contact Lotus." Oberon activated his communicator. "Lotus, we have linked up with Nekros. What's the next step?"

"You must push yourselves through the Infestation. The dispenser has a limited range and we have limited time. Tenno, we can't lose the last 2 Warframes." Came the reply.

"We won't." Oberon gestured to the group and led them into the fray while getting constant updates from Ordis.

"Tenno! You must activate the dispenser now, we are running out of time!" Lotus exclaimed through the communicator.

"We're too far away!" Nyx was getting exasperated.

"Tenno, act now! The range is an approximation, our lack of time is definite."

"Just a little closer!" Oberon was sprinting closer to the Cryo-pods but he was in a room 500+ metres away.

"No, Oberon, now!" Lotus commanded. Nekros set down the dispenser and turned it on. It took a few seconds to charge. The Infestation were all over them. Nekros put in the antidote and activated it. All of the Infestation around them dropped dead. "Tenno." Lotus said slowly. "Head to extraction. The Warframes had been destroyed." The Tenno paced about angrily. Nyx fell to her knees.

At the Relay everyone was upset and annoyed. "Ordis are you not getting any readings?" Lotus asked trying to clutch at straws of hope.

"I can see your 4 Tenno. No other life forms are detected on the ship. The Infestation destroyed the Warframes and the antidote destroyed the Infestation."

"Wait…If the Warframes was infected with the Infestation but then the Infestation was destroyed…shouldn't the Warframes be fine?" Lotus asked as her voice perked up.

"No. The Infestation binds and corrupts the very nervous system of the suit. So essentially if it was a Warframe it would think like the Infestation. The Warframe and the Infestation become one. So when the Infestation dies…the Warframe loses its capabilities." There was silence for a few minutes. "Hold on. I'm picking up a 5th heat signature, but it's very faint. Do you think one of the Infestation could have survived?" Ordis asked.

"Or one of the suits?" Darvo proposed. Lotus contacted the Tenno in the Derelict immediately.

"Tenno, there is a 5th heat signature in the room with the Cryo-Pods. We think it is either an Infested super-cell, in which case we'd need it captured, or a surviving suit, in which case we'd need it captured." The Tenno rushed back through the ship and into the room with the Cryo-pods. It was almost pitch black. They heard grunting. It was obviously Grineer.

"Lotus, it's the Grineer that brought the Infestation to this ship."

"Very well, execute him or leave him. Get back to extraction." Suddenly the room started filling with a thick, green fog. The Grineer started retching.

"Ack! Help! Please!" The Tenno stopped. With nothing else in the whole ship apart from dead Infestation they assume the gas was of the Grineer's doing.

"Ordis, there is something or someone else here. Scan the ship again!" Hydroid said urgently.

"No, I assure you there are only 5 heat signatures." The Tenno tried to figure out the answer when it hit them. Or it hit the Grineer to be precise. It barrelled into the Grineer, knocking him down and landing on top of it. It had a misshapen and distorted face. Its body almost looked chitinous. It was green with tones of blue and purple. The creature had blades that were made of exoskeleton coming out of its elbows. It had strange lumps and balls on its back.

"Ordis?" Hydroid asked as he used the Codex Scanner. "Do I kill it?" The thing walked over to the Tenno. The Grineer tried to get up. One of the largest lumps on the creature's back ruptured and a swarm of insects flew out. The insects enveloped the Grineer. He screamed and flailed about as the bugs ate through his armour and then his flesh. After about 10 seconds the bugs returned to the creature's back and the egg resealed itself. All that was left of the Grineer was a bloody skeleton.

"Tenno, do not engage the creature!" Lotus voice rang out through Oberon's communicator.

"Well, I think that is a fantastic idea." Hydroid said enthusiasm.

"You don't understand. One of them survived." Lotus started to explain.

"Clearly." Hydroid said. "Alad V is going to become a clear threat."

"No, Hydroid. One of the Warframes survived." Hydroid looked at the creature as it stared at the 3 Tenno. He couldn't make sense of it. "Hydroid, the Infestation bonded with one of the Warframes. The Warframe has protected it from the antidote and the Infestation made it that. Try to make contact." Hydroid chuckled.

"Do know what you are?" Hydroid asked the Infested-Warframe. It didn't answer. "Can you talk?" After a few moments of silence it spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure, let me try." It said sarcastically.

"Oh, fuck. It's Limbo mark 2." Nyx said.

"Who are you?" The Infested Tenno asked.

"We are the Tenno, we-" Nyx began.

"I know _what_ you are, I asked _who_." The creature spat. Nyx huffed and walked away.

"That is Nyx, the psychic one." Hydroid explained. "This is Oberon, the paladin. And I'm Hydroid." He made a small torrent of water fall from above to demonstrate his power instead of explaining it. "We should get back."

"I like it here." The Infested One replied.

"Fine, stay here until you rot. We need to get back." Oberon said.

An explosion sounded from the other side of the ship. Grineer stormed in.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
